


wet metal

by sweetchems



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Genital Piercing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Trans Frank Iero, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, a short lived attempt at nipple play, body piercer gerard, frank isnt like a DOM but he is dominant, gerard is a good boy, gerard is gross, lube is used we're safe in this household, theyre both little shits, when u get top surgery ur nip sensation says bye for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: "Good, yeah, g-good boy…." Frank murmurs, his voice heady and distant as Gerard massages his dick with one slow thumb. He teases at the hood, flicking the jewelry driven through it, and Frank's chest feels tight with arousal, his toes curling in the sheets.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	wet metal

**Author's Note:**

> this is just self indulgent trans piercing porn. i'm working on smth bigger rn so this is just to tide y'all over. a snack.

Frank sinks into bed with a sigh, his head hitting the pillows. Gerard's hands land on either side of him, pressing into the bed eagerly. He scrabbles to pull up Frank's shirt, to lick at the half erect, dusky nubs of his nipples, working the one he can't take in his mouth between his fingers.

"You know I still can't feel shit there, right?" Frank laughs, reaching up to ruffle his partner's hair like he's a dog.

Gerard looks up at him with a pout through his mop of dark hair, his cute chubby cheeks puffed out. "I know…." He whines, "They're just… _mmh_."

Smiling at his adorable efforts, Frank gives him another quick pat. "I know, and you're a good boy for trying. Why don't you get down a little lower, yeah?" He encourages. He's already hot and running from a little bit of couch foreplay, he'd rather Gerard didn't waste time on his currently useless nipples.

Gerard is between his thighs faster than he can blink. He goes to pull Frank's boxers down with his teeth, but of course, he can't, and with Frank laughing and pink in the face underneath him, he resorts to using his hands, as boring as that is.

"Lube, lube, nightstand, can't do it without it anymore," Frank reminds him in a sharp breath before he can go in on him. Scrambling for the bottle on the dresser like an eager puppy, Gerard drips lube onto his fingers till it's so much that it drools off them onto the sheets, before tossing the bottle aside sinking back down between his legs.

"Good, yeah, g-good boy…." Frank murmurs, his voice heady and distant as Gerard massages his dick with one slow thumb. He teases at the hood, flicking the jewelry driven through it, and Frank's chest feels tight with arousal, his toes curling in the sheets.

Making a soft, pleased noise in the back of his throat, Gerard strokes absent circles over his dick and traces his hole with overly lubricated fingers. He still gets a little wet on his own, but it's not much anymore. "Y'should get another piercing down here," He remarks, "There's these other hood ones you get on the sides of it, had a chick ask about one the other day too- you could get one on either side of yours if they'd fit-"

"I know, I know, you wanna put more needles in my dick- _ngh,_ " Frank interrupts, his shoulders pressing back into the bed when Gerard strokes him just right and works a finger into him at the same time. "For someone who's- _haah_ \- scared of needles, y-you sure like putting em in me…."

Gerard grins like a schoolboy, his cheeks red as he works a second finger in with a slow, hooking motion, stroking slowly at Frank's walls, working the lower half of the pad of his thumb over Frank's cock in an awkward stretch. "You like it too, I don't make you pay for 'em," He points out, his grin turning sly.

"Watch it- _mh_ \- or I'll make you do your own tongue for my birthday," Frank threatens. Gerard can be a brat all he wants, he has his own ways of getting back at him.

He's surprised to see Gerard not blanch at the idea. Either he's coping with the needle thing (he's definitely gotten better with it, sticking them in people for a living helped that), or he developed a poker face Frank didn't get the memo about. "I think it'd be kinda hard to pierce my own tongue…." He points out, looking up through his eyelashes coyly, "And besides, then I couldn't suck your dick for like, a month…. Gotta keep that shit sanitary, right?"

"Then I'll suck your dick," Frank croons back with a shit-eating grin, "And maybe I'll edge you every fuckin' day till you're healed, and only let you cum once you can suck my dick again."

Gerard moans, his eyes rolling back, and Frank's pretty sure his dick just sprung up in his sweats like something out of an- albeit pornier- old cartoon. "That's _hot_ though, sir, now I _want_ to do that," He argues, punctuating his whines with slow, labored rolls and strokes of his fingers and thumb that make Frank's stomach turn, heat and closeness building gradually between his legs.

"We're- _fuck_ , yeah- g-going over this again later, when you're not knuckle-deep in me," Frank moans, taking in a hissing breath when Gerard rolls his thumb forward to tease at the base of his hood for a solid few second. "Fuckfuck _fuck_ , Jesus Christ- say one thing to you an' it's like feeding the beast-" He whimpers roughly, kicking the sheets a little as Gerard drags his thumb back down over the head of his dick slowly, massaging the base of it for a moment.

"Can't help it- y-you have good ideas…." Gerard murmurs, his lips curving up into a shaky little pixie smile. As he smiles, and Frank looks down at him, he realizes Gerard's been subtly, cleverly working himself against the mattress, hips to fabric, for the last few minutes.

 _Smug little asshole_ , Frank thinks, before his brain whites out completely, his orgasm hitting him like a weird, out-of-nowhere bus as he grips the sheets and forces his hips down onto Gerard's fingers demandingly.

"Fuck- _ah_ \- that's- that's good, that's- _Gee_ , good boy, yeah…." He mumbles as the heat that's been building between his legs runs its course, hot and dripping and slow when he finally comes back down again.

Gerard looks up at him as he lays there panting, fingers slipping out of him with a wet sound. The dirty little shit sinks that same hand into his own sweatpants, shifting back to sit on his heels as he rubs one out.

"You're fucking _gross_ ," Frank scolds him, still hot and wet down to his core, and certainly not brought down any faster by watching Gerard bring himself to a cute, quick orgasm, full body shuddering into his palm and sinking into the sheets beside him afterwards.

"You like that I'm gross," Gerard argues playfully, tucking himself into Frank's front.

Frank kisses the back of his neck where his long, dirty hair is a little bit brushed aside. "I do, unfortunately, and that's why I'm spooning a guy who just jerked off with my cum still on his hand."

"I love you too," Gerard croons, and Frank can hear the smirk in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> the piercings frank has (and that g mentions him maybe getting) are a vertical hood, and a princess diana/the duke's piercing respectively if i have the names right which i think i do. im not concrete on if you can have all of those if u have a t dick since its hard finding a ton of info abt trans body mods but ~its fiction~.


End file.
